In recent years shaving razors with various numbers of blades have been proposed in the patent literature and commercialized such as the three-bladed Mach 3™ razor and the five bladed Fusion™ razor by The Gillette Company. In addition to the number of blades, the Mach 3™ shaving razor configuration is significantly different than the Fusion™ shaving razor configuration. For instance, the Fusion™ blade cartridges include a trimmer assembly and a connecting member which will not attach to the shaving razor handle of the Mach 3™ configuration.
The Fusion™ shaving razor design is marketed as a product improvement over the predecessor Mach 3™ shaving razor design due to improved shaving efficiency attributed to the additional blades and also improved functionality resulting from added features such as a trimmer assembly including a trimmer blade for manicuring side burns and other facial hair. Getting consumers to try improved shaving razor product designs is challenge particularly if the change affects the consumer's shaving habits. For instance, a consumer may be comfortable with a particular shaving razor handle design and be reluctant to change if it means using a new shaving razor handle design.
Manufacturers often provide free sample of new product designs to consumers as a means of encouraging them to try the new products. When improvements to the shaving razor design include both the cartridge and the handle, the cost of providing free samples can be excessive. In addition, such samples are often provided with the previous product configuration which complicates packaging. Since the consumer is primarily concerned with the shaving razor cartridge, it would be advantageous to the manufacturer to offer a sample of the new razor cartridge along with the old razor cartridge at the point of sale. Since shipping a new razor handle configuration along with the cartridge increases cost and complicates packaging, it is desirable to provide an adapter along with a new shaving razor cartridge design that enables the consumer to try the new razor cartridge on an old and different shaving razor handle configuration.